I'll Remember You
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: Mikan thinks Natsume hates her, and, on the day of graduation, she confesses to him, but he never tells her his feelings back... full summary inside, a song fic about my fave song romance NXM


Mikan thinks Natsume hates her, and, on the day of graduation, she confesses to him, but he never tells her his feelings back. She tells him that no matter what, she's always there, and that she'll remember him, always. No matter what...

Me: One shot, yayness!

Me: Disclaimed! I do not own any of this, the song based on this is called I'll remember you by No secrets!

Me: Enjoy! Read and Review, I don't mind if you don't review, but if you wanna, you can!

**I'll Remember You**

It was a day before graduation, and I was sitting in my room, head against the window as the sky rained down on the grounds of the alice academy. I would be leaving this place, finally, to return to the real world and see real people, normal people, I would be leaing the place I knew, the people I adored...

I would be leaving reality, _my_ reality. And, I would be leaving him, my true love, Natsume Hyuuga...

I put my hand against the glass, and sigh, then hear the soft knocking of my door, and my head lifted from the window pane, and I went towards the door, from my comfy seat at the window, and I opened the said door, to see my best friend, Hotaru Imai, sta nding at the door, looking a little sad, but she was hiding her emotion well.

"Mikan... Can I come in, I don't feel like making inventions." she whispered as I smiled a small smile, and let her enter my bedroom, and she looked around it, then sat on the edge of my bed. She must also be sad we are leaving, because once I leave... We won't see each other much. I am moving to England, for business reasons. Hotaru knows I am going to pursue my dream of becoming an actress. She has supported me for a long time, with this.

"This is so hard to grasp... We're leaving... Oh, Mikan." she sniffed, bursting into tears. I haven't seen Hotaru cry before, I used to think she was too heartless to cry, but I was childish, then. I always cried, for the both of us. Hotaru sobbed into my shoulder as I hugged and comferted. My own salty tears pricked in my hazel eyes. We were leaving... Eneryone in my year...

Sumire, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Kokoro, Hotaru, Yuu... Natsume-kun. We were all going, forever, our own seperate ways. Our own paths to take. Even Natsume was trying to take part in life, he was going to become a successful business man.

I hope the best for him.

"Mikan... You have to tell him... Tomorrow, at the graduation ball. Tell him your feelings." she whispered, and I stared at Hotaru, smiling as tears spilled down my cheeks. How could I tell him? That boy, the one who always pushed me away and called me names, the one who thought I was stupid, the one who teased me all of the time and never called me by my first name, the one...

I love.

"I... Don't know if I can, Hotaru... I mean... He might reject me..." I whisper to her, and she stares at me, sadly,

"Don't hide your feelings, Mikan. After tomorrow, you two won't see each other, so tell him your feelings, and if he says no, you can leave, but, if he says yes, then, your future is what you two decide, Mikan." Hotaru whispers as I stare at her, and she then leaves my room, rubbing her eyes and sniffing as I watch her, and sigh, sitting on my bed as I stare out the window onto the rainy grounds.

Tomorrow... The day I leave him, and my memories... Right?...

It was a beautiful morning when I arose, the morning everyone graduated. I went to my wardrobe, and looked through my clothing to find the perfect wear. A black dress that was elegant, with strappy ballet pumps to match. It had one shoulder strap on the dress, and I put it on. Then, I started to pack my suitcase with all of my belongings. I can't believe this is the last day I am going to be here.

My throat dried, and my eyes filled with tears, salty and hot, but I can't cry, not now. Not while I'm packing, I can not cry until I finally leave, when I have hugged and kissed everyone, I will only cry when I leave those golden gates, when I leave my life, my past, and head straight into my future...

I can not cry until I leave you, Natsume-kun.

I sigh and pack the rest of my belongings, and see the bare room. Another student will have this room, I smile. I then turn around and walk out of the room in my dress and ballet pumps, the suitcase in my hand, and a cardigan over my body so my arms don't chill. I see others walking out, boys in their own clothes and girls in pretty dresses with their hair and make-up done. Suitcases by their sides. I watch as everyone tries to hold back their tears.

Graduation, the day we thought would never come, but it has, the day we leave each other behind, our past, and the day we head off for our futures. Whatever it brings, we all want good luck. We will have it, but we will all remember our friends, the ones who are dear to us, and our loves. Hopefully, we all wish to meet again, one day.

I walk down the halls, my bangs covering my eyes as I watch the floor, when I hear footsteps, and look to see someone walking in my direction, facing away from me, not looking where he's going. Natsume, his dark hair in his eyes as he stares at the scenery. He's so serene, so handsome...

"Natsume-kun..." I whisper, louder enough for him to hear, and he stops and turns, staring at me for a brief moment, before lowering his head and walking away again, and I watch him as my eyes sting with tears. I want to tell him... I will, today, before I leave, I promised myself last night...

I put my hand on my chest, my heart, it is beating so fast. I loev him so much, why do I have to leave? If he denies his love for me, I will leave, and cry my heart out afterwards, but what if he tells me he loves me back? No, impossible, Natsume doesn't love anyone, except for his sister and father. Maybe he will be able to see them again, I hope. Aoi is so kind, and his father, too. He needs them.

I slowly start walking away again, my stride alot slower than normal now that I have finally seen him. I hang my head low, just as he did, and I walk quietly through the busy, noisy halls, no one notices me lost in the crowd, I am so silent, so alone... So, different...

"Welcome, class B, graduates!" cried out Narumi as everyone cheered, well, almost everyone. Hotaru didn't cheer, nor did Natsume, neither did Ruka, and I didn't even attempt to stand up to cry out with happiness and sadness. My feelings were so sad and mixed up. I stare over at Natsume, looking over my shoulder because he was sitting at the back, all alone, amongst goodbye gifts and sweet treats that his fan girls had given him.

He's still the wonderful, arrogant and popular man I know. Will he be like that when he's older?

He looks in my direction and see's me gazing at him, and he returns the long gaze, before we both turn away and I am blushing from embarressment. Then, I hear my name called from the stands, and I gasp, standing up and walking to the front as everyone stares at me. I recieve my diploma. My diploma...

My hands are shaking, I stare at the diploma, this is evidence that I am finally leaving the place I thought was a prison, the place i now call home. I'm leaving. My throat goes dry, all of a sudden, but, I manage a fairly weak smile to Narumi. He was such a good teacher to me, and my father role model, the father I never had. I shake his hand, then walk back down, staring at the ground as people cheer and boys whistle.

I seat myself again as others get their diploma's. I look at Natsume, who is just sitting there, staring into space. As always. The baka pervert. What is he thinking of? What will happen to him? Well, at least he won't have no more missions to care about, I'm happy for him, really, I am.

I always will be...

The Graduation ball, a dance that is our last one together until reunion. I look around the large halls, filled with graduates, dancing, crying, kissing, even. Anna is with Koko, hugging him as he has proposed to her, and yet, they barely dated but loved each other, so much, like my love for Natsume.

I then saw someone striding towards me, Natsume-kun... It's obvious my blush is seen, even through the dark, and I bet he can see it, but I can barely help it, he's so cute and handsome, and well built, okay, now I'm being a pervert, but who cares? I'm legally allowed, I'm 17, for christ sake! I can perv on him all I want, he perved on me throughout the years.

"Natsume-kun..." I whisper as he stops in front of me, staring at me. I hope my skirt isn't too short, is my underwear showing? Is my hair a mess? I breath in, everything seems okay, oh, why is he staring at me like that?

_**It has been so long since we have talked,  
I hope that things are still the same.  
Hoping they will never change.  
Cause what we have can't be replaced,  
don't let our memories fade away.  
Keep me in your heart for always.**_

"Hey, polka-dots." he greeted me, and I seemed to turn even redder as he said that humiliating and dreadful name that I somehow desired. He stared at me with those deep eyes that I love, with that slight scowl that crossed his mouth. To me, he was the most handsome man in the room, nothing else existed to me. It was just the two of us.

_"Natsume-kun... Now, I'll tell you my feelings now, and then, I will leave, with or without an answer." _I thought to myselff as I stared at him, my heart was thumping against my chest, almost like a hammer because it was beating so fast and so furiously.

_**You made me believe,   
that I could do almost anything,  
Stood right by me,  
through the tears through everything!**_

"Natsume-kun... I have something to tell you, that, I have felt for a long time, and... I think you should no now, this is the best time. You... You don't have to answer, but, after I tell you, I will leave." I whisper gently as he stares at me with slight curiosity, and I breath in, waiting a few seconds, then closing my eyes gently,

"... Natsume... I love you," I whisper so quietly as he stares at me, he doesn't budge, he shows no emotion, he says nothing to me. He just stands staring at me, probably expecting me to walk away, with tears in my eyes, but, he won't see my silent tears of woe, not now, not ever, hopefully. I then open my mouth again, just as he slowly turns his head away, ready to leave, I stop him, in time.

"And..." I say, meekly, and his head turns to face me again, and I stand on my toes, staring into his crimson eyes, lovingly, "I'll always remember you, Natsume, forever. I'll miss you more than anything, more than anyone, and remember, no matter what, I'm always here for you, and I'll never forget you." I say gently, and kiss him with tender and gentleness, then walk away slowly, feeling my heart ache as I leave him.

_**I'll remember you,  
and baby that's forever true,  
your the one that I'll always miss,  
Never thought it would feel like this.  
I'll be there for you,  
No matter what you're going through.  
In my heart you'll always be,  
forever baby, I'll remember you.**_

I walk out of the gates, then my tears start to fall down my face. I wonder how long it will be until we meet again? I look back at the school grounds, then, I leave, saying my final goodbye to the school, and I leave the golden gates, walking away from my good times and memories, walking to the path of my new future, which just lies ahead of me...

_**I promise you I won't forget the times we shared, the tears we cried,  
You'll always be the sun in my sky,  
It may be fate that brings us back  
To meet again, someday.  
Even though we go seperate ways.**_

_**You made me believe, that I could do almost anything,  
You stood right by me,  
Through the tears, through everything.**_

It had been 10 years since I last saw Natsume Hyuuga and my friends, I placed my hand on the balcony railing, sighing deeply to myself as I watched the midnight sky and the stars in that velvet blanket of ebony twinkle gently, and the moon shined upon me, calming me down as the wind blew through my hair. It would soon be winter, a perfect year. I missed winters with Hotaru, they were always filled with me screaming about her attitude and personality towards me. I smirked.

Gosh, I missed everyone alot.

_**I'll remember you...  
And baby that's forever true.  
Your the one that I'll always miss,  
never thought it would feel like this.  
I'll be there for you!...  
No matter what you're goin' through.  
In jmy heart you'll always be,  
forever baby I'll remember you...**_

I went towards my couch and picked up my coat and scarf, I was going to take a midnight walk, to just clear my head, seldom I did this, but this night, I was thinking a little too much, mainly because this was the night I left the academy to start my new life, like many of the graduates in the academy. I did this walk every year, once, just to let the breeze blow through my hair, and to calm me, to help me think of other things.

Although, I knew tonight, I would not forget any of my problems, and I wouldn't be able to clear my head. It was possibly instinct that told me this, but I still went for my walk. I always went to the park, it was very calming to sit on the bench at night, staring at the stars by the clear pond. It was pure bliss in my eyes.

I walk in my long brown coat, and I hugged my scarf around my neck tightly, over my mouth, too. My hair hung over my shoulders. I had recently cut it, from waist length to shoulder length because it was a little annoying. I walked with my hands burrowed in the large sleeves of my coat to keep them warm, the night is cold, I can feel it. The breeze makes my cheeks red as I sigh and walk in the direction of the park.

My wind blows in the cold wind as I try to make it stay, it doesn't. I guess I should tie it up in my pigtails to keep it at bay, hm, he kept saying they were stupid, he always said I would look better with them down... Oh, I am supposed to be clearing my head, not thinking. I enter the park and look around, empty, as always at this time of night. I walk on, towards my favourite bench.

Slmost like a certain sakura tree Natsume and I used to love to sit under, together, even if he hated me sitting with him. The perverted jerk. I smile as I recall the times we spent together.

I stop to ust watch the stars for a moment, as I stand beside the bench, my hand on the top of it as I watch the stars, when I hear a twig snap and my eyes widened as someone stops behind me, a few centemiters away, and then, they speak up as I stay where I am, staring at a bush, my eyes wide.

"Mikan?" a gruff voice asks, and I turn around as I recognize that voice, and my eyes widen even more as I stare at him, standing there, wearing a long black coat, a red scark, his raven hair covering his crimson orbs, whilst staring at me.

_Natsume..._

_**If the day should come when you need someone,  
(You know I'll follow)  
I will be there...  
Don't ever let there,  
be a doubt in your mind.  
'cause I'll remember you. You!**_

"Mikan." he uttered my name again as I stared at him, and yet again, the wind blew through our hair, our scarfs flapping in the widn like we were in a movie as I stared at him, shocked. Why was he here? I thought he had gone to America to find a job? I stare at him some more, when he takes a slow step forward, his eyes still on me.

"You told me... You told me that if you were always there for me. Didn't you? You never forgot me, I never forgot you, Mikan. I made a mistake." he says as I stare at him while he walks closer until he is in front of me, dominating my petite height with his as I look at him, tears pricking in my eyes as he lifts my chin with his hand, and pulls my scarf away from my mouth, and touching my rosey lips with his fingers.

"You actually kissed me with these lips, Ichigo-kara, I can barely believe you... But, I was stunned. I should have told you I loved you when I had the chance, but, I let you disappear." he whispered as my cheeks redened, and he stared down at me, then wrapped his arms around my shoulders in a tight embrace. I gasp lightly as he warms me from the cold air, and then, my arms wrap around him shakily as the tears I hid from him all those years ago start to fall down my red face.

_**I'll remember you,  
and baby that's forever true!  
Your the one that I'll always miss.  
Never thought it would feel like this,  
I'll be there for you,  
no matter what you're going through.  
In my heart you'll always be,  
forever baby, I'll remember you.**_

I really did miss him, alot...

_**Forever baby, I'll remember... You...**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There! Another story doney done done! Sorry I took a while, but, I have MAJOR writers block and I was ill, so I struggled so much! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! Thanks for reading! I LOVE YOU ALL WAAAAAAAAAAAH! (runs off like a banshee crying)

_**Love Kelly-chan!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


End file.
